


Just Another Day

by orphan_account



Series: Escape!verse [2]
Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Cohabitation, M/M, On the Run, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony are adjusting to working for Harley, and as promised, he's kept them away from the eyes of the law. However, being a fugitive still has its drawbacks, and living together in such close quarters isn't exactly easy for Anthony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

The shower was running when Anthony pushed open the door of their room, holding a paper bag in one arm. He could see an Ian-shaped shadow moving around behind the frosted glass of the shower stall.

“I brought breakfast!” Anthony called out.

“Thanks!” Ian replied over the noise of the water. Anthony set the bag down on the table and opened it, pulling out a bagel. It was still halfway warm, which was a nice surprise.

“Harley’s got a job for us today,” he said through a mouthful of food.

The shower stopped running. “What’s the job?” Ian asked.

“We just need to-”

Ian stepped out of the shower, fully naked, and Anthony immediately lost his train of thought.

“Dude!” he groaned, throwing a hand up to cover his eyes. “What the hell?” He was mortified to realize that the sight of Ian naked was sending little excited tingles up and down his spine.

Ian sighed, and Anthony could practically _hear_ him rolling his eyes. “Chill out, dude. I forgot to grab a towel before I got in.” Anthony heard the rustle of fabric. “You can look now, dumbass.”

Anthony lowered his hand. Ian had pulled on a pair of boxers, thank God.

“Your dick was not on my list of sights to see when we fled to Canada,” Anthony complained. Under the table he crossed his legs, willing his own dick to stop reacting to the sight. It wasn’t like he was into Ian that way, but God, that was the first time he’d seen someone naked in almost six months, unless the girls in the overused porn magazines under his bed counted. It wasn’t exactly easy to get laid on the run. Still, he was trying to ignore the fact that seeing his best friend naked had caused his dick to give at least a few interested twitches.

Ian gave him a mockingly sympathetic pout. “Poor Anthony. But hey, if you’re done having a sexual crisis now, can you fill me in on the job?”

“I was not having-” Anthony started, but Ian tossed a pillow at him.

“Job,” he repeated, and Anthony sighed.

“Not too hard. We bring the goods, get the cash, go home. It’s one of Harley’s regular clients. Never had any trouble with him before.”

Ian pulled a t-shirt on, shaking drops of water from his hair. “Sounds easy enough. Should we get going now?” He paused. “I mean, unless you want to drool over my body a little more.”

He had to duck the balled-up paper bag Anthony threw at him, but he was grinning as grabbed the other bagel off the table and headed downstairs to meet with Harley.


End file.
